The Doctor and the Crabber
by raisedinthesouth
Summary: Andy Hillstrand meets a woman on a PR gig in Sarasota, and after a fling, thinks he will never see her again. What happens when Dr King resurfaces.. and what secret is she hiding? A Deadliest Catch Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Andy Hillstrand slipped his sunshades off to get a better look at the hot auburn haired woman sitting poolside. He was too busy staring at her to even hear what his older brother was saying.

"Andy." Johnathan popped him on the back of the head.

"What?" Andy glared at him.

"We have to be downtown by six."

"Yeah fine whatever." Andy settled back in the chair and slid his glases back on. He didnt want to make it obvious that he was staring at her.

"Uh, if you are thinking about tryin to start something up with her, forget it." Johnathan flipped a page in the book he was looking at. "you could freeze water on her ass."

Andy picked up his empty water bottle and headed back into the hotel lobby to get a refill. He passed the woman on his way inside, and was eager to help her when she dropped her beach bag, its contents spilling out onto the concrete.

"OH shit." She knelt down, "I am so damn clumsy."

"Here let me help."

Lexi met his blue eyes and her heart skipped a beat. She tried hard to remind herself why she'd come to Sarasota in the first place.

"Name's Andy." He stuck his hand out."

"Alexis, nice to meet you."

"Uh, you.. by yourself?" He nervously looked around, hoping like hell the answer was yes.

"Yes, I am on a vacation of sorts."

"Great." He broke into a grin, "Hey how would you like to be my guest at the Boat Show tonight?"

"Boat show?"

"Yeah, my brother and I are the Grand Marshall's of the parade"

"That your brother?" She nodded in Johnathan's direction. She recognized him as being the man who tried to pick her up in the hotel bar the night before.

"Yeah, that would be him"

"Well, I hope you aren't as big an asshole as he is." Lexi pulled the strap of her bag onto her shoulder.

"I… I don't quite get what you mean but…"

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea.. I mean.."

"No." Andy took her hand, "Please, say you will come with me."

Lexi nodded, hoping she wasn't making a huge mistake.

Lexi sat in a booth beside Andy... watching one line of people after the other shake hands, take pictures and get autographs. She was wondering who in the hell he was.

"You want something to drink?" Andy's brother sat down beside her.

"No, I am fine thank you."

"Listen, I just wanted to apologize to you.. for last night.. I was a little drunk and..."

"Not a problem."

He sighed and nodded, "You sure you don't want a drink? Its hot out here."

"No, I am fine."

"Finally." Andy stood up and stretched. "my ass is asleep dude."

"Mine too." Johnathan stole a glance at Lexi. He wondered why she had turned him down, but seemed all too eager to be with Andy.

"You want to go grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure." Lexi stood up and heard someone call her. She turned to see a woman walking up to the booth.

"I didn't know if it was you or not." She hugged Lexi, "you don't remember me, do you?"

"Yes, I do." Lexi took her hands and smiled, "you look wonderful."

Johnathan and Andy exchanged looks and Andy folded his arms, leaning against the tailgate of the truck he and Johnathan had rented.

"My life has changed so much, for the better." the dark haired woman wiped her eyes, "I am speaking tonight at the hotel on sixth avenue, could you come please?"

"I.. I sort of made plans." She looked over at Andy and he smiled, nodding. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you Dr King." the woman hugged her.

"Doctor?" Andy walked up beside her.

"Yes." she sighed, "I am sorry about this." she tucked her hair behind her ear, "maybe we can go out..."

He shrugged, "No reason I cant go to her speaking engagement with you."

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"I guess I should go back to the hotel and shower.. get ready for..."

"See you at six?"

Lexi nodded. "I can meet you in the lobby..."

"What room are you staying in?"

"320"

"325" Andy kissed her cheek, "see you at six."

Alexis thumbed through her clothes, finally selecting a dark blue suit. She was slipping her heels on when Andy knocked on the door.

Andy was shocked to discover how many people actually knew Alexis.

"So." he pulled her chair out for her, "You are a pretty popular girl."

"Not really."

"Don't be modest." Andy thanked the hostess for the drink, "I heard that guy say you were the best doctor in the country."

The lights dimmed and Andy sat back, tears forming in his eyes as he listened to the woman he learned was named Leann, tell the story of how her ex husband had shot her in the face at point blank range with a rifle. She pointed in the direction of the table that Andy and Lexi were sitting at.

"Dr Alexis King gave me my life back, and I will always be grateful to her for that." she asked Lexi to stand.

"She's the best thing that ever happened to me, and I thank God every day that our paths crossed."

Andy licked the ice cream cone in his hand as he and Lexi strolled down the streets of Sarasota.

"So," he peered over at Lexi, motioning for them to sit on a bench on the sidewalk, "you did a face transplant on that woman?"

"Yeah, first one ever done." she leaned back and sighed, "I was scared to death."

"I bet." Andy tossed the napkin in his hand into the trash, "you did an awesome job on her, cant even tell anything happened."

"Well, I tried to hide her scars in her hairline." Lexi shook her head, "I was terrified that her body wouldn't accept the transplant, but..."

"How'd you like to spend the day together tomorrow."

"Oh I don't know I mean..."

"I wont bite," He smiled, "at least not on the first date."

Lexi laughed, "Ok, why not."

Andy walked her to her room, they stood outside the door in awkward silence.

"So, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Alexis pulled her key card out, and Andy took it, unlocking her door.

"A buddy of mine is letting me take his boat out." He stole a sideways glance at her, "you interested?"

"Sure." She shrugged. "What time?"

"Um,, nine,, nine thirty?"

"Sounds good."

She took the card, her fingers brushing across his. Their eyes met and Lexi swallowed hard. He had the bluest eyes she'd ever seen.

"Well, um, guess I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." She cleared her throat, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. "Night."

Lexi closed the door and leaned against it. My gosh this man was hot... seriously hot. She walked to the mirror, giving herself a stern look.

"Ok, Alexis Marie King, you promised yourself you wouldn't do this." She pointed her finger at her reflection, "and under NO circumstances will you have sex with him."

She slipped into bed, silently praying she would be able to keep the promise she'd made to herself, but judging by the package he was sporting, it wouldn't be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexi shook her head and sighed, reaching for a white shirt to slip over her bathing suit. "I wish my boobs weren't so damn big." She fumbled with the shirt, finally tying the two ends together at the waist.

Andy tapped on her door, almost sucking his breath in when she opened the door.

"Ready?" he smiled at her.

"Yeah, just let me grab my bag."

Andy took her hand as they walked down the dock to the boat named, "Magnificent Obsession." She almost said outloud that the boat was named right. She eyed his ass thinking how magnificent it was.. and how his fine ass could easity turn into an obsession. He helped her board the boat and plopped down in the chair in front of the wheel.

"So, you like to fish?" He glanced over at her cranking the boat. Holy shit she had a set of tits on her.

"Yeah." Lexi fished out a bottle of sunscreen. She laid the white shirt onto the lounger and started rubbing suntan lotion on her legs. Andy was so busy watching her, he almost jumped out of the seat when the boat alarm went off, signaling that he was almost going to hit something.

"What the hell is that?"

"Oh." Andy looked away, embarrassed, "just forgot to set this." he fiddled with a control, looking at her slim tanned leg, propped up on the side of the boat. His eyes traveled up her thigh, and he couldn't help but wonder what she was like in bed.

Lexi could feel his eyes on her, and it was turning her on. She slipped her sunglasses on, thinking two could easily play that game. She settled back into the lounger and gave him a good once over.

She let her eyes travel from his broad shoulders to his chest. She wished to hell he'd take his shirt off. As if he'd read her mind. he stood up and slipped the white t shirt he was wearing off. He glanced over at her and grinned, "Getting hot out here."

"You aint lyin." She mumbled.

He sat back down and adjusted himself in the chair.

"Oh, that's gotta be the material of his shorts bunched up." She thought to herself. She slipped her shades off, and sat up, acting as if she was brushing something off her foot. "Oh Mylanta.. that's not his shorts." She sat back and quickly slid her shades back on. She thought last night when she glanced down at him that she might be seeing things.. stuff did sometimes look bigger in the dark.. but she wasn't seeing things. He looked huge.

Andy stood up and turned to her. "Looks like a good place to drop anchor."

Lexi was too busy staring at his perfectly chisled frame to have understood a word he'd said. "God I would love to run my fingers through that."

"Through what?" Andy looked behind him.

Lexi gasped, and blushed when she realized she had spoken her thoughts outloud. Thank goodness a pod of dolphins swam past them.

"Hey look, dolphins." She pointed and walked to the side of the boat. Andy stood behind her, so close she could feel his breath on the nape of her neck.

"Um.. uh you getting hungry?"

Lexi turned, her green eyes meeting his blue ones. She shook her head, snapping herself back to reality.

"Yeah, starving."

"Well, I brought some stuff, I can cook us some lunch..."

"You." Lexi pointed to him, "you can cook?"

"Yeah." He grinned at her, "why do you sound so shocked?"

She followed him down into the small kitchen. "Most men cant."

"Hey, I know a few women who cant." He glanced over his shoulder at her, "bet you can though."

"Well, I have been told I am pretty good in the kitchen."

"Bet that's not the only room you are good in."

Lexi acted like she didn't hear him. She cleared her throat, anxious to know what he did for a living.

"So tell me," she hiked herself up onto the counter, "What is Time Bandit?"

Andy laid the spoon down and reached for his shirt, slipping it back on.

"You never heard of it?"

She shook her head.

"So you have never seen the show?"

"What show?"

"Deadliest Catch, you have never seen it?"

"No." She shook her head again. She reached for a carrot stick and took a bite, shrugging, "I really don't watch tv much."

Andy folded his arms and leaned against the counter. He was beginning to like this girl.. a lot.

"The Time Bandit is our crab boat. My brothers and I are crab fisherman."

"Oh." she nodded, "sounds interesting."

Andy chuckled, "So, what about you?" he looked up from the pot of chowder, "what's your story?"

"My parents died when I was 17, and I put myself through medical school."

"Wow." He rubbed his chin, "sorry to hear that."

"Thanks, but that was a long time ago, and I have learned to live life a day at the time."

"If you don't mind my asking, what happened.. you know... with your parents."

"Plane crash."

Andy nodded. "Lexi, I am not gonna lie, I.. well, I am starting to like you.. a lot.. and well,, I would like for us to get to know each other better."

"What do you mean by better?"

He sighed, "Can I take you to dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, sure."

Andy stepped over to her, still hiked up onto the counter, and kissed her.

Lexi was shocked at first, but then wrapped her arms around his neck savoring him. She heard a groan come from his throat as his tongue slipped past her teeth in search of hers.

"Oh. um.. maybe we should..." Lexi tucked her hair back.

"Yeah." Andy stepped back to the stove. "This is almost ready."

After lunch, the two headed back to shore. Andy helped Lexi off the boat, his hands lingering on her waist.

"So." she put her bag on her shoulder, "what time do you want to meet for dinner."

"Oh, I can stop by your room, same time as last night?"

"Sure." he took her hand as they walked.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure." Lexi glanced over at him. He was a lot taller than she was, and she had to almost crane her neck to look at him.

"You ever been married?"

"No. I was engaged, but that didn't work out."

"Oh." he nodded.

"What about you?"

"Divorced."

He shook his head, "I still cant believe a show has been on the air ten years and you have never heard of it."

"I haven't. Like I said, I am not home much so I don't watch a lot of tv."

They stopped in front of her door and Andy took her hands, "I had a good time."

"Me too."

He kissed her again, and old familiar feelings began to stir inside her. She couldn't believe this man was turning her on like this, and he was just kissing her. The thought of him in bed almost drove her to distraction.

"Well, I will see you at six."

"What should I wear?"

He almost told her to wear something strapless and crotchless, but thought better of it. He shrugged, "Whatever, I mean you don't have to dress up."

"Ok" she watched him walk to his room, and for the first time noticed he was bowlegged. "Damn I know why," she unlocked her room and went inside.

Lexi flipped through her wardrobe, finally deciding on a white cotton sundress. She was slipping her sandals on when Andy knocked on the door.

"You look.. wow." he grinned.

She tried hard not to look at his bulging crotch but couldn't help it. She reached for a hair tie and he caught her hands.

"No, don't tie your hair up." he tucked a stray strand behind her ear. Lexi stood there, almost entranced by his eyes. "I like it better down."

Lexi swallowed hard. What if he want to have sex with her. What would she say to him. She picked up her purse and made sure the door was locked.

"I was thinking about trying a seafood place here on the beach." He hit the button on the crossing sign. "Johnathan and I ate here last year and its really good."

Lexi nodded, stepping onto the street when the sign changed. There were a lot of women eyeing him and she tried not to let it bother her.

"Well hello there captain." A busty bottle blonde walked up, planting a kiss on him. "haven't seen you in forever."

Lexi uncomfortably shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She suddenly had a feeling she knew why he was no longer married.

"Hey Candace." he wiped the red lipstick from his mouth. Lexi handed him a Kleenex, "this is Lexi."

"Hey." the woman sized Lexi up and rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to Andy, "so, me and the girls are gonna have a lil party on the beach, if you are interested."

"I.. um. .I'm not." He took Lexi's hand, "it was good to see you."

"How do you know her?" Lexi sat down and hung her purse on the back of her chair.

"Just..." he sighed, "just an acquaintance."

"Oh, so that's what you guys call them these days." she glared at him and then looked down at her menu.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Where I come from, women like that are called money grubbin whores." her southern accent becoming more prominent.

Andy grinned, "What you jealous or something?"

"No Andy, I am not jealous, but if you have any intention of.. you know what forget it." she reached for her purse.

"Hey, Lexi, wait a minute." he stood up and took her by her shoulders, "what did I do?"

She sighed and shook her head, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea... I mean." she pointed to a group of women in the corner, "I had no idea..."

"Hey, why don't we get something to go.. go back to my hotel room and eat there." he sneered at the women over his shoulder, "where there wont be an audience."

Andy popped a shrimp into his mouth and sighed, "Now this is more like it." he went to the small refrigerator and returned with two beers.

"I'm sorry if I..."

"Hey, its no problem."

"So, that Candace woman, you slept with her didn't you?'

Andy was embarrassed to have to admit that to Lexi, but he nodded, "I was drunk Lexi and.."

"You don't have to explain anything to me." She shrugged, "I have no claim to you."

Andy watched her sipping her beer and leaned back against the edge of the bed. He felt his cock stir thinking what her mouth might feel like. He stretched and stood up clearing his throat. "You done?"

"Yeah, I can get this."

He picked up her carry out box and tossed it into the trash. He walked over to her, taking her hands and pulling her to her feet.

"You look nice." he ran his finger down her cheek, "really nice."

"Thanks." she mumbled nervously not really knowing what to say.

"Lexi, I would be lying if I told you that I didn't want you pretty bad right now."

"Andy.. I..."

His eyes met hers and he read them. "You do want to... I can see it in your eyes."

Andy kissed her, Lexi practically melting against him.

"You aren't just like... wanting sex and then I am never gonna see you again right?"

"No." He slipped the straps of her dress down, "hate to tell you babe but you are pretty much stuck with me."

"I can accept that." she slid her arms around his waist.

Andy kissed her again, slowly sliding the dress down her slim body. He reached behind her, popping the clasp of her bra.

"Holy fuckin... "

"What's wrong?" she looked up at him and frowned.

"Nothing." He shook his head, practically licking his lips. "you... damn baby." He cupped her breasts in his hands, "what size are you?"

Lexi was suddenly embarrassed. "I guess you think its gross that..."

"No, I don't." He sat down on the bed, pulling her to him. He rolled a perfect pink nipple between his fingers, "I don't think its gross Lexi.. I..." he ran his hand up the side of her face, behind her ear, "I think you are so damn beautiful" he pulled her in for a long slow kiss.

Lexi felt his manhood growing, and was suddenly fear filled. She wriggled away from him and stood up.

"What.. what did I do?"

"Nothing."

He turned her around and her eyes almost bugged out of her head. You could hang a flag from that thing.

"Andy.. I... you wont like it."

He picked her up and carried her to the bed, quickly removing his clothing, "Bet I do."

"No, you wont." she shook her head as hot tears rolled down her cheeks. The next thing she knew she was sobbing.

"Hey, Lexi. "He wrapped his arms around her. "don't cry."

"You will be just like all the rest of them." She sobbed, "tag me and go find something better.. well no thanks not this time."

"Will you give me a chance please." he eased her back onto the bed. "I am not like those other guys."

"Well, I am damn sure no Candace."

"Is that what's wrong." he chuckled.

"Its not funny."

"Would you feel better if I told you that was the worst sex I ever had in my life?"

"Until tonight."

"Baby." Andy smoothed her hair back, gently kissing her, "just let me love you.. ok."

"I.. I am afraid."

"You don't have to be."

He slid his hand down her leg, smiling when he reached her wet pussy, "Hmm.. somebody's already got the motor started." he slipped his fingers up, finding her clit, and slowly started massaging it with his thumb.

"MMM" Lexi arched her back and moaned.

"Feel good baby?"

"Yeah." she almost whispered.

Andy lowered his head, latching on to one of her massive tits. Lexi gasped. She never remembered anything feeling quite this good.

"You ready for me baby?"

She nodded.

"Nah, not yet." He rested his chin between her huge orbs. "I wanna watch you cum first."

"Andy." she panted, bucking her hips.

"Cum baby." he hissed, licking her nipple.

"GOD ANDY" Lexi thrust against his hand.

"You ready." he kissed her, "ready for me to fuck you?"

She nodded and he eased into her.

"OH... OH." She grimaced and grabbed his shoulders.

"Just relax, let your body adjust." he smoothed her hair back and kissed the end of her nose. "I could get use to this."

Andy started to thrust and before long, he and Lexi found a rhythm. She held onto him for dear life, screaming his name out.

"I have to leave tomorrow." Lexi laid there, her head resting on his chest.

"I know.. I am trying not to think about it." He stretched, "we head out October 15 to fish."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Till a couple of weeks before Thanksgiving."

"Can I see you then?"

"I hope so."

After telling Andy goodbye, Lexi boarded the plane. She settled back against the seat, with a nagging feeling she would never see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy sat back in the chair and sighed. He missed Lexi.. a lot. They'd had quite a romantic holiday, having sex in every nook and crannie of her house.

"Why don't you just call her man." Johnathan propped his feet up onto the console.

"I tried. she must be in surgery."

"You got it pretty bad for her don't you?"

"Yeah?"

Johnathan rubbed his chin, "Never figured out why she turned me down."

"Cause you remind her of her ex." Andy stood up and stretched, "gonna see if I have a signal.

He stepped into the stateroom he shared with his brother and closed the door. He sat down on the bed and dialed her number.

"Hey, been trying to call you all day."

Lexi tossed her purse onto the counter and flopped down in the recliner. "Just got home.. first time I have seen the inside of my house in four days."

"Wow." He ran his hand through his hair, "you think maybe you could fly out here.. to Dutch?"

"Andy I..."

"I miss you baby, and its almost Valentines Day."

Lexi sighed and picked up her day planner, "I have a few days coming up."

"I will book your flight." Andy paused, "I have missed you so bad."

"Yeah, I miss you too."

"I will text you the flight number and everything."

"Ok."

"Cant wait to see you."

Lexi hung the phone up and sighed, "I cant believe I just agreed to fly to Alaska.. in the middle of winter."

Andy paced nervously back and forth across the floor of the airport terminal, and finally spotted Lexi. He broke into a grin, scooping her up and spinning her around when she finally reached him.

"Damn I missed you." He slid his hand under her coat. "you wearin a bra?"

"You serious?" she backed up and gave him a look. "as cold as it is I need two or three."

"Oh don't you worry." Andy grabbed her bag, sliding his arm around her, "I will warm you up in no time."

They climbed into his truck, pawing and kissing like horny teenagers, "How far is the hotel?"

"Not far thank God." Andy slid his hand under her shirt, pawing her tit, "Cant wait to get my mouth on these."

Lexi kissed him, "You better hurry Andy, I feel like I am gonna cum in my pants."

The door to the room wasn't shut good before clothes were flying every where. Lexi fell back onto the bed, Andy crawling the length of her body.

"Damn." he sniffed her pussy before diving in, "I have missed the way you smell." He lapped at her clit with his tongue, "and the way you taste."

"Fuck me baby...please."

"Oh no ma'm" he shook his head, "I am gonna take my time."

"Andy" she arched her back as he sucked her tits. "I... want you.."

"I want you too." he whispered, "want you to cum first." he looked down at her, "I love to watch you cum."

"Two can play that game mister." Lexi sat up, giving him a shove, "lets see how you like someone going captain on you." Lexi licked the side of his cock and grinned, watching him shudder.

"Oh.. oh holy.. don't stop baby." Andy laid his hand on the back of her head, thrusting up into her mouth. She stopped and looked up at him.

"You like?"

"Hell yeah." he panted.

Lexi licked and sucked his balls before once more wrapping her lips around his cock.

"Oh, oh damn baby." Andy tossed his head back. Lexi felt his cock start to throb and got on top of him, easing his massive dick into her.

"I love your tits.' he reached up, twirling her nipples between his fingers, "you like having your tits played with don't you?"

She nodded, moaning. With every grind of her pelvis, she could feel his pubic hair rubbing her clit, and it felt damn good.

"You gonna cum baby?" Andy grunted, grabbing her hips, forcing himself deeper up into her.

"Yes." She leaned over, resting her palms on his chest.

"HMMMM, hang them jugs in my face baby." Andy watched her massive tits bouncing and that was enough to take him over the edge. He yelled out her name, his cock throbbing, as he sprayed his cum into her.

"I am getting too old for this." He wiped his upper lip, sliding his arm around her.

"Well you are the one who said you wanted to die eating a woman's pussy."

"Hmm, I wanna die eatin yours." He smiled at her.

Lexi had not felt this way in a long time, and was scared shitless to tell him how she really felt. She trailed her finger down his chest and sighed.

"When do you head back out?"

"Two days." he propped on his elbow. "so.. we have got a lot of time to kill."

Lexi smiled, "I actually have to fly to Seattle in the morning, I have a consult."

"Damn." He sighed. "well" he popped the covers up, "guess we will just have to make hay while the sun shines."

Lexi laughed, "Andy its dark out."

"Hmmm." he buried his head between her tits. "well, we will just have to screw til the sun comes up."

He kissed her, running his finger down her cheek, "I haven't felt this good in a long time."


	4. Chapter 4

Andy glanced at his watch and cussed . He looked up when a young dark haired woman told him that his brothers flight had been delayed.

"The plane wont be coming in until Thursday.. I am so sorry."

"Thanks." Andy stood up and fished his keys out of his pocket. He hadn't seen or heard from Lexi since she'd flown out of Dutch. He had tried to call her, and even went to her house, but she wouldn't answer the door.

He started to the exit of the airport and out of the corner of his eye, noticed an auburn haired woman, about Lexi's height and build.

"No, that's not her.. that woman's…" His eyes bugged and he put his hand to his mouth, "Oh my god, that's why she's been avoiding me."

Andy excused himself, plowing his way through a crowd of people trying his damndest to get to her before she boarded her flight.

"Alexis." He took the woman by the arm and turned her to him, "damn, it is you."

"Andy." Lexi pulled her bag in front of her, trying to hide her growing body.

"What.. what are you doing here?"

"I had to come here for a consult.. and my flight."

"You are not going anywhere." He took her ticket from her and grabbed her suitcase. "we are going to get a refund and then we are going to my house."

"Andy.. I.."

"You what?" His eyes flashed fire. " you know I wondered why you didn't return my calls.. why you didn't answer the fuckin door when I flew to Florida to see you." He glanced down at her, "well now I know." he held onto her and started walking to the customer service desk, "no, you are not going home, we are talking this shit out."

Andy held her arm and led her to the truck. He slammed the door, walking to the drivers side. "You buckled in?"

"Yeah." Lexi said quietly, leaning her head back against the seat.

Andy rubbed his finger under his nose, glancing over at her every few seconds.

"When did you find out?"

Lexi sighed and re adjusted herself in the seat, "About a month or so ago."

Andy nodded. "You ok.. I mean.."

"Yes Andy, I am fine."

He turned into the driveway of his house and shut the engine. He walked to the passenger side, taking her arm.

"You don't have to hold onto me like that." She glared up at him, "its not like I am gonna try to run away from you."

"Sorry." He grabbed her bags and unlocked the front door. Lexi had never been to his house before, and was shocked at how clean it was.

"You want something to drink or..."

"No." Lexi sat down on the couch.

Andy tossed her bag onto his bed and walked back into the living room, sitting on the coffee table in front of her.

"When's it due?"

"November."

He nodded, "So my guess is... we did this..."

"Valentines Day." Lexi's bottom lip quivered. "I knew I shouldn't have flown to Alaska."

"Why do you feel that way."

"Cut the shit ok." Lexi got up and walked into the kitchen, "you don't want this."

"How can you say that?"

"Oh... just a conversation I recall between you and your brother.. went something like this.. "I like not being tied to a woman and kids." you remember that?"

"Lexi I..."

She put her hand up. "Save it ok."

Andy sat down and ran his hand through his hair, "I... what do you want me to say?"

"Nothing." she folded her arms over her chest. "Not a damn thing."

Andy sighed and walked up behind her. "Don't do that." He turned her to him, "don't shut me out."

"Why?" she shook her head, "you seriously expect me to believe you want me.. and a baby?"

"Yeah."

"Bullshit."

"Yeah, bullshit, that's why I decided to spend the holidays with you instead of my family, that's why I missed my parents anniversary, to fly to Florida to see you."

"I... I didn't know..."

"Well, now you do."

"Look don't make this about me ok.." she glared at him, "why did you tell your brother that."

"That wasn't meant for you to hear."

"Well, you don't have to worry about being "tied down" to me or anyone else." she wiped her eyes and turned away from him, "I can take care of myself, and anyone else that comes along."

Andy was about to speak, but the phone ringing cut him off. He touched her arm, "I will be right back, if you are hungry..."

"I'm not."

Andy grabbed the phone and sat down on the bed, "Hey man"

"Hey" Johnathan's voice boomed over the line, "Sorry about that mixup at the airport."

"No problem."

"What's goin on?" Johnathan could tell by Andy's tone that something was up.

"Nothin."

"Dude, I know you better."

"You will never believe who I ran into at the airport."

"Who?"

Andy eased the bedroom door closed, "Lexi."

"Really, how'd that happen."

"She was here doing a consult for a patient."

"Why do I get the feeling there's more?"

"Cause there is." Andy sighed, "she's... I got her pregnant man."

"What?"

"Yeah." Andy laid back on the bed, "due in November."

"You ok?"

"Would you be?"

"Listen I gotta run.. I will call you later."

Andy hung the phone up and walked back into the kitchen. His heart stopped when he couldn't find Lexi, then he spotted her sitting on the back deck.

"Its kinda hot out here."

"I am fine." She spat.

"Sorry." He sat down beside her, "I missed you."

"Save it ok." she looked away, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I did." he took her hand, "day didn't go by I didn't think about you."

"Really?" She looked over at him, "then you wont mind telling me who's bra and panties are laying on top of your washer, and who's cell phone that is on the kitchen counter."

Andy cussed under his breath.

"You know what Andy." Lexi stood up and started back inside, "you can walk that dog if you want to, but when it bites someone.. well.. that's on you."


	5. Chapter 5

"There are clean towels in the bathroom" Andy turned from the stove, "You can take a shower if…"

"I'm fine."

He dried his hands and tossed the towel onto the counter. "We are not gonna get anywhere not talking to each other."

Lexi held the phone up, "Well, you can start by telling me who's phone this is."

Andy pressed his palms against the counter and looked at the floor.

"I have been down this road before Andy, more times than I can count, and I will not go down it again."

"I was with a woman ok." He brushed past her, "happy?"

"But you missed me."

"Yeah I did." He sat down on the couch and tossed his hands up. "I missed you so bad,.. you know what, whatever."

"So, I am suppose to be ok with the fact that YOU told me on Valentines Day that YOU wanted us to be together, to be a couple, and then you go taggin ass."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Did you have any intention of telling me about the baby?"

"No Andy, I didn't."

"Why?"

"Because, after I overheard what you said to your brother, I didn't think you would want it, and if you don't want this baby, then you don't want me."

"I am sorry you heard that."

"I am sorry you feel that way."

"I don't."

"Obviously you do."

"Lexi... I...I guess I got use to the single life.. doing what I want, not being tied down.."

"Well, I am the last one who wants to be a thorn in your side." She started down the hall, "I will leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Lexi no." Andy followed her to the bedroom, "I don't want you to leave."

"I have a career Andy.. I have to go home."

He sat down on the bed, and accidentally knocked her purse onto the floor. He picked it up and an envelope fell out.

"What's this?" He picked it up.

"You seem to be finding out."

"The hospital here offered you a job?"

"Yes." she took the envelope from him.

"So, you weren't doing a consult, you were on a job interview."

"No. I was doing a consult, I just scheduled both at the same time, so I wouldn't have to make two trips." She pressed her fist to her back.

"You ok?"

"Yes Andy.. I am fine."

"Come here, sit down" He pulled her onto the bed beside him and started rubbing her back, "feel better?"

She nodded. His hands on her was the last thing she needed, but the one thing she desperately wanted.

"Ok, you can stop now."

"You sure you want me to?" He slid his hands around to her front, running his hands over her swelling belly. "Just so you know, I am glad you are pregnant."

"Liar."

"I am not lying." He turned her so she was facing him, "Lexi, I am sorry.. you know.. for fuckin around.. but I am just a guy and.."

Lexi burst out laughing. His tone was so serious, but his face was more like a five year old who'd been caught snitching cookies from the cookie jar.

"Whats so damn funny?"

"You." She touched the side of his face, "you are so damn cute."

"You." He looked at her with lust filled eyes, "are so damn sexy."

"No.. I'm not." she sighed, "nothing fits me anymore."

"You look tired."

"That's because I am."

"Lie down." He got up and grabbed a blanket from the top of the closet. "take a nap."

"So, you are ok with this?"

"Yeah. I am." He covered her up.

"Will you lie down with me?"

Andy slipped his pants and shoes off and crawled into the bed. Lexi curled beside him. She had missed a lot of things about him.

"Go to sleep." He slipped his arms around her.

Lexi laid her head on his chest. Andy could tell by her breathing she was finally asleep. He untangled himself from her, and sat there, looking at her. She was even more beautiful and sexy pregnant. He slid his hand down her tummy and smiled.

Andy eased the bedroom door closed and walked down the hallway. He thought he saw a car in the driveway and cussed under his breath when he realized who it was.

"What are you doing here?" He opened the door and frowned.

"Just stopping by." Victoria twirled her hair around her finger. "you look sooo hot."

"Please leave." he leaned against the doorframe.

"Why?" she pouted, "you not interested?"

"Not anymore." He handed her phone and underwear to her and nodded toward her car, "I think we are done here."

"I don't." She noticed a bag sitting on the couch. "Johnathan here?"

"No, why do you ask?"

She pointed to the suitcase. "Who's here Andy?"

"I don't think that is any of your business Vikki, now please leave."

Vikki parked across the street and waited. She finally saw Andy coming out the door with a pretty auburn haired woman, that was obviously pregnant.

"So." She hissed, "that's why you tossed me out." she cranked her car, "Well, you just made a very big mistake Andy Hillstrand."


	6. Chapter 6

Victoria closed the door to the two bedroom singlewide trailer she lived in and tossed her purse onto the couch. She decided to take a bubble bath, and maybe drink a glass of wine or two.

She sat down at her dressing table and ran her finger over a photo of Andy that was taken the night she met him. This man was hot and gorgeous and everything she'd ever dreamed of having. She slipped out of her clothes and turned the bath water on, then walked to the kitchen . She grabbed the wine bottle out of the fridge and went back into the bathroom, climbing into the bubble filled tub.

She leaned back, taking a huge swig of the wine and settled against the bath pillow, closing her eyes. She thought back to that first night she'd met Andy, in that bar in Seattle. The jeans he was wearing outlined his male form perfectly, and she, not being a bit modest or lady like, snaked her hand right over his bulging crotch before whispering into his ear, "I will give you the best blow job you have ever had in your life." Andy followed her back to her hotel room and gave her a night she'd never forget. She let out a soft moan, sliding her hand under the water, she began thinking about Andy's huge cock, and how good he'd fucked her that night, while fingering herself. She let out a yelp so loud when she came that her dog started barking. "Ohhh Andy. "She whispered, "you are the best I ever had, and I will get you back, that much I vow."

"You enjoy dinner?" Andy turned to Lexi, taking her hand.

"Yeah, it was good." She shifted in her seat. "Oh."

"What?" He looked over at her, "you ok?"

"Yeah, its just." She looked over at him, tears in her eyes, "It…. It just moved."

Andy grinned. He pulled into the driveway and hopped out of the truck. He opened the passenger door and leaned in to kiss her before sliding his hand over her stomach. "Where?"

"I don't know if you can feel it or not." She moved his hand over, "its.. it feels like butterflies."

"Well, try not to call my kid 'it' Ok"

"What am I suppose to do?" She crawled out of the truck, "I don't know what I am having."

"So, we call him…" Andy unlocked the door and thought for a second, "crablet."

"I am not calling my child that."

"Ok, so we can call him peanut, or seedlet.. anything but it."

Lexi sat down on the couch and slipped her shoes off.

"Andy, who was that woman, you know, from the restaurant earlier?"

"Don't worry about…"

"I asked you a question."

He sighed and sat down beside her, "Her name is Victoria, and I think she's gonna be trouble."

"What makes you say that?"

"Hey." He slipped his arms around her, "I don't want you to worry about that ok."

She nodded. "But.. who..."

"She's nobody."

Victoria slipped into her uniform and locked the door to her trailer. She hated that fucking job, and her boss. She backed her '89 Toyota Corolla out of the driveway and headed for the restaurant. She thought back to the evening before when she'd spotted Andy and his pregnant whore seated in one of the booths. How she wished like hell they had been seated on her side of the room. She would have gladly poured hot soup right in that bitches lap.

"Hey Vicki." Her boss yelled. "these shakers need to be filled."

Victoria walked from the back room and saw Andy's older brother, Johnathan, seated at the bar. "Well, one Hillstrand cock's probably just as good as the next one." she popped the two top buttons on her uniform and re adjusted the collar so that her huge tits were almost exposed.

"Hey there." She leaned down in front of him, "can I get you anything?"

He smiled and glanced over her shoulder, "Naw hon, I'm good" He pointed toward the door, "my date just walked in."

Victoria cussed under her breath and re buttoned her uniform top. She picked up the tray of salt shakers and walked back through the swinging doors.

Johnathan kissed his date and excused himself, walking outside. He dialed Andy's number and let out a deep sigh.

"Hey, yeah, I am having dinner at this new place downtown and..."

"I know, Victoria works there."

"How do you know?"

"Me and Lexi ate there last night."

"Oh, well, just watch your back dude, I think she's a little..."

"Yeah, me too."

Andy hung the phone up and climbed into bed.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah." he laid his watch on the side table and clicked the light off. "I.. maybe you should stay here for a while?"

"Andy what is going on, and don't you dare tell me nothing."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I just have a bad feeling ok."

"About."

"Lexi, I don't want to upset you."

"So, you think this isn't upsetting me?"

Andy pulled her to his chest.

"Its that woman isn't it." she propped on her elbow. "You think she's gonna try and hurt me?"

"Lets just go to sleep."

Andy wrapped his arms around her. He had to think of something... and fast.

Lexi thought she heard something and glanced over at the clock. It was five in the morning. She stretched and smiled at a sleeping Andy before she trotted to the bathroom.

"You ok?" Andy held the blankets up for her to climb into bed.

"Yeah, just another trip to the bathroom, do you hear that?"

"Yeah." He sat up, turning to her, he pointed his finger at her, "You stay here."

Andy heard a clang come from the garage and pulled the pistol out of the drawer in the hallway. He eased the garage door open and cussed.

"Stupid ass cat." He opened the garage door, "take your ass home."

"What was it?" Lexi sat up.

"Just a cat in the garage."

"Andy, you have been acting weird ever since we went to dinner, and saw her."

"Don't worry about it ok." He snaked up the bed, poking his head under her nightie. "bet I can take your mind off that."

"HMMM, yeah you probably.. OH.. Andy."

"You like it?"

"UMMM.. OHH.. Hell yes."

"You smell so damn good."

"Oh.. oh my god."

"Wonder if the baby knows what we are doing?" He eased his cock into her and grinned.

"Oh.. um.. I don't know if he... oh.. oh my.. ahhhh." Lexi laid her head back.

Andy grinned, thrusting up into her. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, anything."

He tenderly kissed her, "I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

Andy sat on the back deck sipping a cup of coffee. The sun was just peeking over the trees. He loved this time of the day.

"Morning." Lexi stepped out and sat in the chair opposite him, "I didn't hear you get up."

"You were sleeping pretty hard."

"Seems like I am tired all the time." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "What's wrong Andy?"

"Nothin." He smiled at her, "You hungry?"

"You serious?" she snickered, "I stay that way."

"Come on, I will fix us something to eat."

"Well." He glanced up at her, "we finding out…"

Lexi shook her head, "I don't want to know."

"Well, I do."

"I am the one having the baby, I am the one getting up four times a night to piss, I am.."

"Ok, Ok." He held his hands up, "I see this is a battle I am not gonna win." He sat his dishes in the sink, "you takin a shower before we go?"

"Yeah."

"You.. want to take a shower together?" He nuzzled her neck.

Andy sat back down and gave Lexi a worried look, "You ok?"

She nodded and looked away.

"Lexi, are you feeling alright, I mean..."

"Yeah." she sighed, "I.. I was just thinking about what you told me the other night."

"I meant it."

"I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me that because I..."

"I'm not." he smiled at her, and she thought she'd melt. "I really do love you."

Lexi sat on the exam table and waited for the doctor. Andy was opening and closing cabinets and drawers.

"What are you doing?"

"What's this for?" he picked up a swab, "that's the biggest damn Q-Tip I ever saw."

"That's what they do a pap smear with." there was a light tap on the door, "put that back."

"Morning." Doctor Marcie Eldridge stepped over to Lexi and hugged her, "I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know, it has been a while."

"Well, how have you been feeling?"

"Fine, just tired."

"Well, that is to be expected." she extended her hand to Andy, "is this Dad?"

"Yes," Lexi nodded, "This is Andy.."

"Hillstrand, yes I know." She pursed her lips, "you and your brothers are the stars of my fantasies many a night."

Andy didn't know what to say, and blushed.

"Well, lets take a look, see how things are going."

Dr Eldridge turned the Ultrasound monitor on and Lexi laid back on the table.

"Do we want to know the sex?"

Andy said "no" and Lexi said "yes" both at the same time. Dr Eldridge laughed and shook her head, "Sorry Andy, but since mama's carrying the baby, mama's vote counts." She peered at the monitor, "and its a boy."

"Really?" Andy's face lit up. "you sure?"

"Positive." She pointed between the baby's legs, "see right there?"

"Oh man." Andy sat up to get a better look, "that's the cutest little pecker I have ever seen."

Andy shut the passenger door of the truck and climbed in, "I gotta call John."

"Andy, can we not.."

"I am just calling him, that's it."

"You happy?"

"Yeah." He nodded, "happier than I have been in a long time."

Lexi settled back in the seat and sighed. "Yeah, me too."


End file.
